


The Gifted

by PER5EFONE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE/pseuds/PER5EFONE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules to survival are simple. 1) Be born with blonde, brown, red, or white hair. 2) Have green, brown, or blue eyes. 3) Don't be born on the day with a "gift".... Well, of course Levi is triple-crossed...</p><p>{{{{ON HIATUS}}}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Well, basically, as you all could have guessed, this fanfic is mostly about Levi. It is also in 1st person POV, and will sometimes switch between Levi and Eren. Well, enjoy! :)

_My name has long since been forgotten... No one dares to speak it. No one dares to think it... They believe dwelling on it will bring a curse upon them... So no one does._

_I am forgotten..._

_My past, present, and future was planned out for me... I know how I live, and how I die. Nothing is a mystery, except why I'm still here._

_I am an exile..._

_My family abandoned me long ago. And my village threw me out. Saying I was a unwanted. That I'm dangerous. That I'm abnormal..._

_"It's not my fault!" I would scream at them. "It's not my fault!"_

_But they would never listen. "That boy is a monster! He's too dangerous to be around us!" they would whisper. "He'll curse our village!"_

_I think it's funny, that people fear what they don't know and understand. Which is why we are weak, and fragile creatures. Though, they had a right to fear me... For I am cursed, and will bring misfortune upon others._

_My name is forbidden..._

_I never hear it anymore. It's syllables are never spoken... And I have almost forgotten it... But that would be forgetting myself. I will not allow myself to do that..._

_For, I am Levi..._

_The cursed. The broken. The damned._

_And all because I was born with black hair and silver eyes._

_~*~*~_

In this part of the world, anyone who has blonde or brown hair with blue eyes are considered the "true" people of this nation. In other countries, it's red hair and green eyes. Or white hair and brown eyes... But no country wants people with black hair... And all people found with silver eyes, or specks of silver in them are sentenced to death at birth.

But me, of course I'm the fucking anomaly. Black hair and silver eyes... Talk about being double-crossed.

And why am I exiled? you may ask. Well, that's obvious.

I'm a gift from the Death God...

I once found a village full of exiles with black hair. They offered to let me stay, that is, until they saw my eyes. I also came across a village of silver-eyed people who somehow escaped their death penalty, and they didn't even consider letting me stay when they saw my hair.

So, everyone fears me, even the exiles. And it's a mystery why they let me live.

I live alone, at the base of a mountain, far away from any civilization. I found this old stone house that needed some serious cleaning and I fixed it up. I also renovated it so it's a lot bigger and nicer than it was two years ago. No one will ever just stumble across it, unless they are looking for me. Which no one is because apparently Death incarnate.

Oh, and the fucking ironic thing is, is that I was born on the Day of Lost Souls... So I guess I'm triple-crossed.

Basically, I'm a walking talking Death Plague. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the life of Levi....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a long time to update... Um, sorry about that, but I've been busy! Anyways, I'll let you get to your reading, and I hope you enjoy!!!! <3 ;)

Well, this day just couldn't get any more boring, could it? Then again, I chose to do this so why am I complaining?

I somehow managed to talk myself into venturing out in the woods for a while, because, well, I don't get out very often, and I'm pale as fuck. Though why I chose today, I may never know.

It's almost the end of summer, so it's starting to get cold outside, plus the wind is getting chillier. The grass and twigs want to be uncooperative and try to trip me, while my boots agree with them. I was stupid enough to [wear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=146523763) a fucking leather-look fitted jacket with a gray and red long-sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. Also, my two swords, four throwing daggers with a belt, and my necklace with wings on them, accompany me.  _Smart Levi, might as well jump into the river while you're at it._  

I internally groan, and readjust my sheath strap on my back so the tip isn't digging into the base of my spine, and continue to trudge forward through the early-fallen leaves. 

_Wait...._

_If I am close enough to hear the river I need to leave... Before anyone spots me._

The river is the boundary that I have never crossed since that day. I vowed to never go back; to never cross that river. If I'm near it, I'm not that far off from the nearest village, which also means that I've walked about 12 miles.  _Shit, I really need to go now._

In front of me, towards the river, I hear voices. They're not loud, but not faint either. I crouch down low, and slowly make my way towards the sounds, my curiosity taking over. 

I feel like a predator stalking it's prey, and it's only ironic because to some I am.

As I draw nearer, I can recognize the cheery tone, and water being splashed around.

"Heeeey! Eren, cut it out!!" I hear one screech.

I find a spot along the edge with brush and tall grass to cover me as I watch them to make sure they don't cross it.

"Stop being such a wuss, Armin!" a dark brown-haired boy says back to him, kicking more water at the screaming blonde- which I can assume is Armin.

From the looks of it, the one called Eren must have been pushed into the river, because his clothes are soaking wet, and he is now getting his revenge on the blonde.

"You started it! You didn't have to shove me in!"  _Yup, I was right._

"It's not my fault I tripped and you just happened to be in front of me when I fell."

The brunette snorts. "Yeah, just  _happened_ to be in front of you."

"You're a jerk!"

"I know." he says as he chucks a piece of mud at the other.

I cringe. They have no clue how hard that shit is to scrub out. Plus it's all gritty and dirty and-

The blonde holds up his hands in defense and the sailing mud stops as if it hits an invisible wall... Eren just plays it off as if it was nothing, and continues to throw mud at the blonde, even though he keeps blocking it.

"Not fair Eren! I can't block fast enough!"

"You're still blocking it!"

My eyes widen in realization.

_They are both born on a day of a Gift._

_~*~*~_

I leave before they ever notice I was there. If they are Gifted, who knows what else they could do... But then again, why were they so care-free? Did they even know how close they were to being found out if I wasn't me? Better yet, did they even care?

I let my thoughts take control as I trudge my way back towards my little home. _I really should hurry if I want to make it back before dark._

But oddly enough, I don't really care. If they aren't worried, why should I be? Though I do know the cruelties of this world, and they probably don't, I find relief in knowing that others somewhat like me don't care... Then my thoughts go towards their Gifts.

The blonde seemed to have some sort of force-field. The brunette seemed to know about it. The only days that I am aware of that have Gifts like that are March 21st and February 2nd. March 21st is the Day of Equilibrium and the Day of Clarity. Those who are born on that day are said to be very curious and intelligent, though they are often misunderstood for people who are shy and innocent, when in reality they are cunning and deceiving. The Spring Equinox... The 1st day of Spring, symbolizing the return of life.... The exact opposite of me.

Those born on March 21st are skilled in magick that deals with life. They can control the growth of the Earth, and even the elements within it, such as dirt, water, and plants. They can steal some of the energy from the Earth and even heal those that they want. They can also use the energy for things such as shields, and force fields. He must be an Elemental of the Earth.

 Me, I'm entirely different. Not even close to the opposite except the fact that I can inflict death.

There was a prophecy, before I was born. No one ever took it seriously... No, no one wanted to believe it. This is why:

 _"Awaken, He who dwells and darkens day,_  
To brighten fears and doubts astray.  
Petals will fall as blood will rain,  
Delivering to one  
Insufferable pain.

 _Flames will roar and sear the skies,_  
Igniting the view to the waters rise.  
A swell of death to deliver just one,  
Resurrecting that  
Pardoned by none."

 

On the day of the prophecy, the skies turned gray. The people thought nothing of it at first. But then, before their eyes, all the leaves of trees and the petals of flowers turned crimson and fell to the earth. That was when people started to take it seriously.

It then began to rain. Blood. Acid.

Those it touched screamed, and their skin burned away from the contact.

The world was in panic. The blood rain soaked the earth and gave the gray sky a red tint... The air was metallic.

You could taste the blood. You could smell the burning flesh... And the screams...  _Oh the screams,_ could be heard across the world. A lot of the people died that day, but not enough to send us onto the brink of extinction. 

No, only enough to send people into a state of shock.

That was the day I was born.

The Day of Lost Souls... The souls of those who died that day, and are wandering the earth, searching for a way to be at peace. To end their suffering.

November 13th. The Day of Lost Souls. The Day of the Dead. The Day of the Wandering...

The Day of the Damned.

~*~*~

 "Eren." Armin groans my name as I try to throw another mud ball at him. "Stop. I surrender!"

I snort. "You cannot surrender. You started it."

"Which means I can finish it!"

I shurg. "Fine." and I throw my last mud ball at him. This one succeeds in hitting him, and it hits him in the shoulder.

Armin tries to glare at me, but his smile breaks free and he starts to laugh. 

When he's done, he looks back at me, but all the signs of the previous laughter was gone, and he now looks serious.

"What is it?" I say crouching down in case anyone is nearby.

Armin shakes his head, but crouches too.

"Earlier, about 5 minutes ago, someone was here."

"How do you know that? Are they gone?" I look around, but don't sense anything.

"The Earth. It told me that someone was over at the other side of the river bed. They seemed to be watching us. They're gone now. The Earth believes they weren't here to do us harm... Even though the Earth warned me, I couldn't sense them. It was as if they weren't even there at all."

I turn towards the edge of the river where they once were. "If you couldn't sense them, or him, or her- whatever the gender- then that means they were born on a Day of a Gift. Like us..."

"But not just any day, Eren. Only those who are intertwined with Death I can't sense."

I tilt my head. Looking at Armin. "Do you think he is safe?"

Armin closes his eyes, and breathes deeply. Probably asking the Earth my question. 

When he opens his eyes, they are no longer blue, but rather the silver of the Gifted.

"Yes, and no. He is safe to himself. But not to others."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Eren, we can't kill him."

"No, not kill... More along the lines of watching. See if he is safe or not."

Armin's eyes turn back to his natural blue, and he nods. 

"Fine, but we do not interact with him. And we will not get within 300 feet of him; he could sense us too. Got it?"

I sigh. "Yeah, but maybe we should have Mikasa help?"

Armin shrugs and stands up. "Sure if she wants to."

I grin and Armin helps me up.

"What if he is being Targeted by the Elite?"

"Then we do whatever it takes to help him."

I nod, and we head back towards our small village in the East.


	3. Author's Note

As you can probably tell from the title of this that this is not a chapter. It is an A/N.

Well, to summarize, I will be put on hold from Ao3 for a while.... I am very sorry about this, especially since I haven't updated in like, YEARS, on all of my works, but when I get back I promise I will make it up to you guys!!!!!!

This Wednesday, or the 24th, I'll be leaving for a music camp for 4 days, and when I get done with that I'll immediately be going to Minneapolis and catching a flight to Europe. I will be gone about a month and a half. I would try to update or work on any of my fics over there, but it is a school program and it goes towards High School and College credits, plus, I do not own any device that could possibly help with updating. I am not allowed to use anything like that anyways according to my delegation leader, because we don't have time for that, so I'm screwed for a month.

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!! I MEANT TO UPDATE LIKE A WEEK AGO BUT THINGS CAME UP AND NOW I AM HELD HOSTAGE BY PEOPLE AND AM FORCED TO USE MANNERS AND GRACES WHILE SECRETLY PLOTTING THEIR DEATHS ON THE INSIDE....

Anyways, I probably won't be able to update until the middle of August....

But to make it up to you guys, I will update almost all of my fics as presents to you guys, (though most of you probably don't even read all of them), besides the one with the collaboration with my friend "Z", 'cause I need her consent to update too.

And I have a surprise for you all.... A wonderfully delicious treat when I get back from traveling.... Make sure to check it out when I post it. You will not be disappointed.

MWA HA HA!!!!! *diabolical laughter*

Anyways until then!

Oh, almost forgot. This A/N will be updated on Rich Little Lies and Dancing with the Devil too.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WHEN I GET BACK!!!! 

<3 <3 <3

                       ~Per5efone


	4. The Elite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is not what he appears to be... Neither is Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update this, but I never knew how to proceed further in it until recently. So....Lo siento! (I'm sorry!)

“No.” The black-haired girl states. “No. You both are not going to spy on a God of Death.”

“He’s not a god.” I mumble under my breath.

My sister glares at me. “He’s close enough to one.”

“Mikasa, we won’t be anywhere near him. We’ll be perfectly safe.”

“I’m not worried about both of you. What I’m worried about is that this guy is pursued by the Elite. I don’t want you guys getting caught up in that.”

I wave her off. “We’ll be fine, Mikasa. Trust us.”

…

~*~*~

Stupid fucking August. It’s cold, it’s windy, it’s freezing. It’s… cold. Very _very_ cold.

Why did I decide to go hunting today? _Not like tomorrow would be any better… Though it would probably save my ass from freezing off. I could just-_

Something far to my right breaks a twig. Slowly, and quietly I pivot my body, making sure that nothing cracks underneath my weight.

It’s a deer.

_That’s a fucking huge deer. I could survive for **weeks** off of that._

I lift my bow and angle it so that the string is parallel to the tip of my nose. The deer’s ear twitches, hearing something, though I know it’s not me that it hears. I control my breathing.

_Inhale…._

_Exhale…_

The deer lifts it’s head and looks behind itself.

_Don’t. Move._

_Inhale… Exhale_ …

The deer turns back to eating it’s patch of grass.

_Inhale… Exhale…_

That’s when I notice what the deer was looking at. I almost didn’t see him with how well hidden he is. He blends in perfectly with his surroundings, and it’s no wonder the deer forgot about him. Though I know he’s not alone. Probably not a lone hunter.

_If not then where are the others?_

I refocus my attention back onto the deer, which hasn’t noticed anything in the slightest. _Stupid._

I re-aim my bow, and align it with the deer.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

….

….

_Release._

My fingers release the arrow and it flies true-

Until my arrow’s path is altered and hits the man crouching in the shadows.

_I’m fucked._

“Allen!”

A dozen men shoot themselves up from their hiding spots. “Allen, what the hell just happened?!” but Allen, doesn’t respond, due to the fact that my arrow is sticking out of his throat.

_How the hell did that happen? I was aiming at the deer! Unless-_

…

_They are the Elite._

~*~*~

Armin stops, and holds up two fingers. Wait. he says.

 _Do you sense something?_ I ask.

Armin nods. _Blood. Too far off to be a potential threat to us, but I want to be safe… We should head back. The Earth feels uneasy… Like all hell is about to break loose._

 _What if it is?_ I ask.

_Then we need to leave now._

I shake my head and take a step forward. _I want to see._

_Eren, I’m not lending you my powers for-_

_Armin. I’m not asking you to. I’m telling._

_Eren, we could get caught._

I shake my head again and look at him. _No. You will go back. Lend your powers to me, and I can go check it out._

_But-_

_No. Tell Mikasa I’ll be back._

Armin nods, reluctantly, and places his hand on my forehead. I feel the rush of his energy overflow me, and when I open my eyes the world around me is sharper, and more full of life.

_Be careful, Eren._

I nod _. You too, Armin._

He leaves, and as he does, a light blue trail floating through the air is left behind him. I could wait 3 days and that trail still wouldn’t disappear…

Then I realized that he never asked when I would be back.

~*~*~

_SHIT. Shitshitshitshitshit._

_Why the hell did I still shoot that deer? The Elite would have noticed it no matter what, so why did I give myself away?_

“Search the premises! Someone must be hiding here!”

_Dammit!_

Then a wave of calm hits me, and I know I’m about to lose it. It always happens when the spirits of the dead believe me to be in some kind of danger, no matter how little. Every time, my Gift takes over and it will allow me to do anything as long as it keeps me alive. But not all of my decisions are _mine_. Not all of my thoughts are _mine..._ Not all actions are  _mine..._

But all deaths are.

Making sure that the Elite are no where near finding me just yet, I take the time to observe my surroundings. Tall grass, big ass trees, dirty dirt, dry-

_Tall trees._

Shuffling my way over there, I stay low to the ground, letting the grass cover for me until I get to the tallest tree around. I swing my bow onto my back, and strap my quiver tighter to my body, not wanting any of the arrows to fall out. I'm a good ways up the tree before one of the Elite pass under me. I freeze, not even breathing. He passes under me without even really looking.

_No one ever looks up._

I get about a foot further before more pass from under me, and I'm not in a very stable spot to just  _stop._  

All of them pass under without nuisance, and I sigh in relief.

But that's when my foot slips and the branch breaks, falling right in front of one of the soldiers.

_Fuck._

~*~*~

_Holy shit is there a lot of The Elite. What the **hell** are they doing here?_

I stick low to the ground, not making a noise, not moving a muscle. If I do, I'm as good as dead.

The Elite are searching the area for something, or  _someone._ One of them is dead. That's where the blood is coming from. 

Closing my eyes, I let the powers of the Earth aid me, letting it overflow into me. When I open my eyes, everything is sharper than it ever has been before. 

_Okay, so the trail of The Elite is red, that makes it easier to track._

There are so many red currents in this area, not one inch of it isn't covered in the warning colour. But....

_Why is there one black trail?_

I let my eyes follow the trail, starting from the bushes ahead, and ending at this tall tree. The trail flows up the tree, and it ends with a lone figure grasping onto one of the branches. 

_Found you._

But then his foot slips, and a branch breaks off and falls into the path of an Elite underneath him....

 _Fuck._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger! But I felt like that would be a good place to end it!   
> I literally cannot promise when the next update will be for this fic... My priorities are Remember Me and Rich Little Lies, for right now...   
> But I shall come back to this fic!!!  
> Until we meet again,  
> ~Per5 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammar errors, I am sorry, and try to ignore them... Though I know that can be hard sometimes. Sorry! But anyways, hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
